Park Min Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Min Young * Nombre: 박민영 / Park Min Young *'Profesión:' Modelo, Actriz y Bailarina *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 164cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Agencia:' Namoo Actors Dramas *Castle in the Time (Dragon TV, TBA) *Braveness of the Ming (LeTV, TBA) *If the Weather Is Good, I'll Find You (jTBC, 2020) *Her Private Life (tvN, 2019) *What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? (tvN, 2018) *Seven Day Queen (KBS2, 2017) *Remember (SBS, 2015-2016) *Healer (KBS2, 2014-2015) *A New Leaf (MBC, 2014) *Time Slip Dr. Jin (MBC, 2012) *Man of Honor (KBS, 2011) *City Hunter (SBS, 2011) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *Running (MBC, 2010) *Ja Myung Go (SBS, 2009) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) *I'm Sam (KBS2, 2007) *Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) Películas *Cats: Two Eyes That See Death (2011) Programas de TV *Busted! I Know Who You Are 2 (Netflix, 2019) *Busted! I Know Who You Are (Netflix, 2018) Anuncios * 2017 "Compagna" * 2016: Vitabrid C'12 * 2016: '''Compagna * '''2016: Lanchen Cosmetics. * 2015-2016: 'Leaders Philippines *'2014: 'Isenberg- junto a Seo In Guk *'2013: SS *'2013: '''CF Tong Yi ft. Jang Geun Suk *'2012:' A'PIEU *'2012:' ANYA Cosmetics *'2011:' 와쿠와크 *'2011:' Sony Ericsson *'2011:' KDB Life *'2011: Buckaroo *'''2011: Compagna *'2011: 'Jinro Soju Thank you *'2011:' Solb *'2010:' The Face Shop *'2010: '''Anna Sui *'2009:' 1-day Acuvue Define *'2009: Berrisom *'2007: '''Spris *'2007: Crown "Big Pie" *'2006: '''KTF SHOW *'2006:' Korean Air *'2006:' LG Electronics *'2006:' Micro Sports (Japón) *'2006:' Lipton Ice Tea *'2006:' Pizza Hut *'2005: Sk Telecom JUNE Videos Musicales *Gavy NJ - A Love Story (2009) *BIGBANG - Haru Haru (2008) *Kim Young Jin - Don't Say Goodbye (2007) Reconocimientos *'2019 StarHub Night of Stars Award: '''StarHub Best Female Asian Star Award *'2019 Asia Artist Awards: 'Asia Celebrity Award *'2019 14th Annual Soompi Awards: 'Actress of the Year (What's Wrong with Secretary Kim?) *'2018 23rd Consumer Rights Day Awards: 'Actor del Año seleccionado por la audiencia (Drama) (What's Wrong with Secretary Kim?) *'2018 Cosmo Beauty Awards: 'Ídolo de belleza brillante anual *'2018 13th Asia Drama Conference: 'Special Recognition Award (What's Wrong with Secretary Kim?) *'2018 APAN Star Awards: K-Star Award (Most Popular) (What's Wrong with Secretary Kim?) *'2017' Asia Artist Awards: Best Celebrity Award (Seven Day Queen) *'2015 10th Asia Model Festival Awards:' Premio Modelo Especial *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la excelencia, Actriz de drama (Healer) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Mejor Pareja con Ji Chang Wook (Healer) *'2013 Dongguk University:' Premio a la Trayectoria *'2013 17th China Music Awards(CMA) and Asian Influential Awards:' Best Asian Artist Award *'2012 12th Top Chinese Music Awards: Fashion Artist Award *'''2011 KBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Excelencia, Actriz Serie Dramática (Man of Honor) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Excelencia Drama Novela - Actriz (Sungkyunkwan Scandal) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Netizens Sungkyunkwan Scandal *'2010 KBS Drama Awards': Mejor Pareja junto a Park Yoo Chun - Sungkyunkwan Scandal *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Drama Medio Tiempo) por Sungkyunkwan Scandal *'2008 KBS Drama Awards:' Especial Drama/Única Actuación por Hometown Legends *'2008 2nd Asian Model Festival Awards:' Special models *'2008 44th Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor actriz nueva (TV) (I'm Sam) *'''2007 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz Revelación por I'm Sam *'2007 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Best New Actress in a Comedy/Sitcom (Unstoppable High Kick) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Dongkuk (Teatro y cine) *'Aficiones: Paseos a caballo *'''Debut: 2005 CF Sk Telecom JUNE *'Amigos: Jessica *Durante la secundaria obtuvo el permiso de su madre para hacerse una cirugía. * En agosto del 2011, mantuvo una relación sentimental con el actor Lee Min Ho, quien fue su co-protagonista en el drama City Hunter. Sin embargo, a principios del 2012 pusieron fin a la relación. * Ganó el “'Premio a Icono de la Moda'“, debido a la influencia que ejerce en cuanto a tendencias y estilos no sólo en mujeres coreanas sino también chinas, especialmente cuando el drama “'City Hunter'''” fue bastante popular en China. *En el 2013 se graduó de la Universidad Dongkuk del departamento de teatro y cine. *Perteneció a la agencia Culture Depot hasta 2017. Firmó un contrato exclusivo con Namoo Actors el 26 de Diciembre de 2017. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Park Min Young3.jpg Park Min Young6.jpg Park Min Young8.jpg Park Min Young15.jpg Park Min Young16.jpg Park Min Young17.jpg Park Min Young18.jpg Park Min Young19.jpg Categoría:Namoo Actors Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz